


Buck, Buckaroo, Vaquero

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Cowboy Buck, Cowboy Hats, Eddie has a Cowboy Kink, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, flustered Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Buck shows up wearing a cowboy hat when the crew are ready to head to Texas.  Eddie really doesn't know how to deal with it.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 42
Kudos: 321





	Buck, Buckaroo, Vaquero

Everyone is getting ready to head down to Texas to help fight the wildfires, only waiting on Buck. When he finally arrives to a chorus of chatter from the team Eddie turns and his breath stops.

Buck is wearing a cowboy hat, tight blue jeans and a workshirt. It's nothing like Bucks normal getup, but Eddie can't take the image of Buck with that hat on. It's only when Hen elbows him he realizes the awkward keening noise he was just making.

Eddie thought he was safe. He left El Paso, he moved west, people didn't really wear cowboy hats much here, and if they did it was usually old men or young hipsters, so not Eddies type.

But Buck. Buck. Buckaroo. Vaquero. Wow, Eddie's brain finally made that connection.

It's around this time that Eddie realizes it's been an I ordinate amount of time since he spoke and Buck is asking him a question, likely for the second or third time. "Huh?" He asks, very intelligently he thinks for how his brain has turned to mush and melted out his ears.

"I said sorry it took me a while to find my hat. You like it Eddie?"

"Yes!" Eddie answers way too fast, his voice pitching up higher than he's ever heard it and oh god. Buck in that cowboy hat is going to kill him. God, he'd let him. He'd let Buck hogtie him or ride him like a bucking bronco or break him like a wild stallion.

Buck smirks, tipping his hat and gripping his obnoxious longhorn belt buckle and no, now Eddie's eyes are stuck on his best friends crotch and he definitely needs to stop but he can't. He just can't.

After a moment of sputtering Eddie finally manages to wrangle his tongue enough that it doesn't just hang out of his mouth. "You... Where did you get That?"

Buck looks at himself for a moment before shrugging. "I worked as a farmhand for a while. I was a regular cowboy." Bucks beaming smile sends Eddie into another tailspin.

Hen finally pats Buck on the shoulder, breaking this all up. "I think you just brokeback Eddie." She whispers the 'back' part but everyone hears and snickers.

"How come?"

"C-cowboy?" Eddie stutters, voice tight and a bit manic.

Finally Buck seems to understand this is what's making Eddie react this way, voice dipping down as he leans in "howdy pardner."

Eddie turns tail and runs away on shaky legs, dicing into the first car he can find open, seating arrangements be damned. Of course his subconscious would choose Hen's. When she gets in she just States at him before cackling. "Oh, this is going to be a wild trip, and I'm not talking about the fire."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to just pump this out fast on Tumblr after seeing THAT photo because, let's be real, I've ALSO got a massive Cowboy Kink so of course.
> 
> As always a massive thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
